terminus_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
Lyconavon : Lycon a von, it's a blend of several words from different languages crafted throughout the history of several universes. Lycanthropy, the ability to turn into a wolf from the second universe's cursed humans. Von, meaning hope in the first universe. Con, meaning deceit in the second universe. And finally avalon, heaven. : Lyconavon is an accursed zweihänder, wielded by the representations of greed for a good reason. The zweihänder eats away at the incorporeal existence of unecessary hunger for objects, power, or even people. Horus avalon is a sentence written on the blade, for those that wield the blade opens the third eye of mind. : The brain has a many eyes, but only two are used physically. Whilst wielding this blade, it forces open the third eye of the mind. This eye sees through the subconscious, and enables one to see colors no human eye has ever seen before. The process of opening this eye is loathsome, for it may turn one mad with pain. : The zweihänder is composed out of dark matter, and is most commonly known to be crafted by the one and only Lucien. It was his personal blade, and enabled him to turn into a beast of great strength. The curse of lycanthropy was first wielded by Lucien, and passed later on to the second universe along with this blade. : Because of it being composed out of black matter as well as the soul of the god within the first universe, it reaches an unknown depth of power to fuel the wielder in turn for corruption. It is later on seen wielded by Kosmos, which somehow was able to control it through celestial experiments with black matter. : Dark matter is a metaphysical energy formed from incorporeal sins. Lyconavon is crafted from the sins observed from the human race, most commonly in politics. Lucien was inspired by their politics to make the Lyconavon, which he thought would be the 'heaven' for all sinners to rest in, hell. : If the blade is ever broken it shall release all the souls within hell, thus releasing corruption that was once sealed in the blade. Faustus is the guardian of the blade and stores the souls of all those who have sinned without cause into it, whilst Kosmos is allowed to wield it. : The blade is capable of disappearing and appearing at the will of the wielder. It's weightless and is most commonly known to have an inhumanely sharp edge, for it's capable of cutting through rock with ease. When someone's cut with the blade, it causes a vibrating disruption through the fabric of space. Diabolicon "What would a man do with the knowledge of his god? You know what would happen, don't you?" : A book crafted from the skin of the very first human that was murdered. It's known as the most macabre of books, keeping arcane knowledge hidden from mortal eyes. There have been organizations throughout history that sought for the macabre book in order to spread all its information publicly. : None have been successful in their endeavours. Only a single person in history survived the search for the Diabolicon, Faustus. No one knows if he ever obtained to book, but if so, the book might be part of the reason why he's unquestionably powerful. : All manners of rituals and secrets are hidden, and for good reason. The eyes of their mind shan't open until they can think for themselves, until then they are but sheeple. Followers of a god, followers of his ignorance, they're followers for power. Diabolicon is the icon of diabolical knowledge. Räuberian : Räuberian is a scythe forged from pressured and contained steam. This steam is however not exposed to the outside, but contained in a thin layer of crytanium. It is said that crytanium is an alloy made from the fiery tears of an elder dragon. Dragons have been extinct for thousands of years. Gnade "Gnade, our morality, our compassion, our reasoning. All is wasted in war, you became one of them when you were blinded, you thought war was your only option? Gnade was at your side all along." : Forged from a white star, encrusted with the gems of several ancient crowns, wielded by the greatest soldiers of history. Gnade is a blade from universe zero, and the ancient word could be translated to Mercy. Jezebel wielded Gnade in the three hundred year war. : Strangely enough the Gnade was forged by a blacksmith in universe zero, and was supposedly planned to be used to give the world a chance against Karma. This man is known as Asmund, the smith of divine intervention. Gnade is blessed with a many emerald runes on top of the small gems that are embedded.